HetaOni: The Truth
by Master-of-All-Time
Summary: What has HetOni been all along? A game. The truth of the matter is that HetaOni is nothing more than a game... (A/N I would have put this as Ao Oni/ Hetalia cross but my computer is old. Ao Oni still sub catagory though! T cause I'm paranoid)


HetaOni: The Truth

**What has HetaOni been all along? A game. The truth of the matter is that HetaOni is nothing more than a game…**

_**Disclaimer (I kepp putting these cause I'm paranoid, 'kay?): I own NOTHING but this general idea. Hetalia to Hidekaz, Ao Oni to noprops, HetaOni English to PianoDream and team, etc.**_

"SchiBe, Italy, get out of there!" Germany yelled.

"Ve… But I'm so tired… I need food and water… I've been at this for two days straight," Italy said tiredly.

"And we haven't!?" Japan yelled.

"Dummkompf, I told you to grab _everything _you needed before we began!" Germany yelled.

"I know, I just didn't think I'd need so much!"

"Focus, we have to fight! England, China, and Canada are already out, so- AUGH!"

"America, no!" Germany shouted. "J-just a, ngh… scratch," America wheezed.

"Italy, decide now!" Japan shouted. "I-I can't! I'm just too tireeeeeeddd!" It hissed and jumped at an impossible speed. "ITA-!"

_*SPURT*_

"…no…" Italy whispered, collapsing.

"ITALY!" everyone else screamed, running towards the Italian.

"Italy, Italy!"

"Non, I knew we shouldn't have let him out yet!"

"H-he got hit!? Where'd the… bloody beast go then!?"

"It disappeared!"

"Everyone shut up!" Prussia snapped. The room turned to him. "Let him have some final words… This is, for sure… the last time. We've lost."

"Please… Prussia… D-Don't say that…"

"And why shouldn't he!? You can't use the journal if you're dying, and I have no magic!" England snapped.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!"

"W-West, calm down! He was just-!"

"You all are… are so…" He turned and ran from the room.

"L-Ludwig!" France shouted.

"I shall go after him," Japan said.

/000/

Germany threw off his headphones and huffed. "There goes fourty-nine hours of work," he grumbled. He glanced at the screen.

_Germany-san?_ appeared on the screen. _No one else is coming; we may talk freely._

Germany put the headphones back on.

_**Italy wasn't very prepared this go around.**_

_No, he wasn't._

**My avatar is officially dead.**

_**IDIOT! We sat here two days straight for nothing!**_

**VE~~~~~~! I-I'm sorry! I just thought we'd get the others out by now!**

**I didn't know the game would be this long!**

_You should have been prepared for anything._

_**That's right! There is no excuse**_

"Hey… Germany calm yet?" they saw America ask from the other side of the door.

"… Define calm," Japan's character said.

"…Got it. We're bringing his body up to the safe room; meet us there." Germany waited a few more minutes to make sure they were gone.

_**That was close.**_

**No kidding.**

_You still aren't off the hook, Italy-kun._

**I know…**

_**That was the closest we've ever been to winning, too!**_

**I've been thinking… Is there really going to BE an end?**

_What?_

**We've played this hundreds of times and we've always lost, so…**

**Sometimes I wonder… Will this story ever have an end?**

_**...**_

_Italy-kun, you're beginning to sound like the you on this game._

_**Why did you ever make this game?**_

_Lost a bet to America and this was the least-scarring option of punishment._

_**He gave you options!?**_

_Hai, we are very close._

**If I were Big Brother France…**

_Well you aren't so be quiet._

Germany's phone buzzed in his pocket. He'd been so into the gameplay, he must've never noticed it before. "Hallo?"

"_Exactly which room are you even _in_!?" _Prussia shouted from the other end. "I don't really remember… I just wanted out of there so I could po- r-reflect on my loss."

"… _You were pouting, weren't you?"_

"I was not!" he protested. He noticed multiple messages on the screen, so he typed for them to end this game session and call him.

"_Kesesese! Germany, _the _Germany was pouting! Kesesesesese!"_

"I told you I was- Hold on." He accepted the other call and combined the two. "Hallo, Japan."

"_Konichiwa."_

"_Neat, three-way call!" _Prussia cheered. _"Japan, guess what? West was _pouting _about losing! Oh, did you ever do it before, West?"_

"I didn't before und I didn't now!" he insisted. "You believe me, right Japan?"

"… _We shall see."_

"_WAHAHA! He thinks you did, too! HAHAHAHA!"_

"Alright, shut up! Italy's calling." He noticed the screen of his computer flash, signifying the game had been set to reboot a new game next time it was turned on. He combined Italy's call with the rest.

"Guten Nicht, Italy."

"_Ve, good whatever to you, too, Captain~!" _Italy cheered.

"_How can you be so cheery!? We just wasted over two days on another round of this schiBe!" _Prussia yelled. Germany grit his teeth.

"Quiet down, will you? We'll get complaints from Switzerland," Germany said.

"_Right, we get enough of those because of you-"_

"Moving on!" Germany said with a blush on his face.

"_Ve… How many times do I have to apologize?"_

"_A zillion," _Prussia said. Italy gathered a large amount of air. _"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'm-"_

"A zillion isn't a real number, Italy," Germany sighed.

"… _I knew that."_

"_Oh, oh, und guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"Don't you dare-"

"_West was pouting! Even Japan believes me!"_

"_Ve~~~~~~~~~~ How cute, Captain~!"_

"D-d-don't call me c-cute!" he shouted, blushing heavier.

"_But you pouting sounds _cute!_" _Italy insisted. This conversation wasn't help Germany control his feelings for the Italian.

"_Awwwwwwwwww, West has an admirer!"_

"_WHAT!? Th-that isn't how I- I-I mean, um, uh, J-Japan!"_

"…_I'll think about it."_

"Japan!" Germany complained.

"_Aw, now you're whining! How _cute_!" _Prussia teased.

"_Prussiiiiaaa!" _Italy said. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, if this is all this is going to be, I need sleep."

"_Aw, come on West! Learn to take a joke!"_

"_Really, when are we going to try this again? I think we need a bit of break… for a few years," _Japan said. _"No way! I want to win this thing before we forget what to do!" _Prussia protested. "Let's at least wait until after the next WM, okay?" the others mumbled agreements.

"_Then I suppose we need to rest up for then… Goodbye." _And Japan was gone.

"_Night West. I'll be there to pester you when you and Ita sort things out."_ Prussia hung up, leaving Italy and Germany to sit in silence for a few minutes.

Germany turned off his computer and stood up in this awkward period.

"_I… I didn't mean cute like that…" _Italy said quietly. _Gott, the fact that he needs to clarify that… _his more hopeful side thought.

"I- Listen… We need rest und food, so… What do you say we talk more about that over lunch tomorrow? Or dinner, depending on when you wake up," Germany offered.

"_Ve… Sure, Captain. I'm really tired, too…"_

"Well… Good night."

"_Good night, Germany~!" _And he was left to the peace of his h-

"_WEST HAS A DAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"_

"_*ICH WERDE DICH TOTEN!"_

***"I am going to kill you" in German**

**The GerIta wasn't originally planned, it happened. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and let's all hope Germany doesn't really kill Prussia! :D**


End file.
